Ryo's Sister
by Siara
Summary: The Ronins find out about another warrior, although different from the rest...
1. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 1: Rio's Sister?! 

"Hey guys, how was your sleep?" Asked Mia while making breakfast with Cye. 

"Mine was full of food! Can you pass me the eggs please!" Replied Kento with his mouth full of bacon. 

"Their was a strange, yet beautiful girl in mine!" Bragged Sage reaching for the eggs himself. 

"Your lucky! At least you guys have dreams, all I get is black!" Sighed Rowen fighting with Kento for the last pancake. 

"That's good guys. Hey! Where's Ryo?" Asked a concerned Mia. 

"Did he even wake up yet?" Said Sage. 

"What a lazy bone!" Laughed Mia serving Kento his fifth and hopefully final pancake. 

"Here he is." Said Cye, making himself a plate. 

Ryo just walked in with his pajamas on and his bed head hair. 

"Bad night?" Asked Rowen. 

"I just had a weird dream, that's all." Replied Ryo. 

Suddenly realizing that he was in his wife beater and pajama bottoms in front of Mia, (to add with bed head hair) he burst, 

"Whoa! Mia, I forgot you were even in here. I'll be right back!" 

"Don't sweat it Ryo, It's not like I haven't seen you in your pj's before!" Said Mia laughing. 

Everyone else laughed too except Ryo. 

"Just kidding! Go get changed you slug." 

"Ok, MOTHER!" Said Ryo sarcastically. 

Ryo ran upstairs to get dressed. When he came back down, all that Kento left him was a few pancakes a piece of bacon. 

"Thanks for the leftovers Kento!" 

"Hey! Mia's the one who stopped cooking!" replied Kento. 

"Sure, blame the girl, we're easy targets!" mumbled Mia. "So, Ryo, what was your dream about?" 

Mia said trying to change the subject. 

"Well, oddly enough, my sister." 

"You have a sister?" asked Sage curiously. 

"Ya, I never told you guys? She's a year younger than me." 

"How come you never mentioned her before Ryo?" asked Cye. 

"Well, when I was six and she was five, my parents sent her off to live with my grandfather in his Dojo. 

My grandfather never left the place, so I figure she hasn't either. I guess I don't really think about her that much." 

"You mean she never left that Dojo yet?" Asked Rowen. 

"Ya, I guess so, I didn't remember the address, so I couldn't write her anymore. 

My last letter must have been when I was sixteen." 

"That's so sad, what happened to her in your dream?" Said Sage. 

"My sister was all grown up like me and told me that the power of the whirling wind will win over that of the tame medal. 

She kept saying that over and over, until I woke up." 

"How did you know it was her if you haven't seen her since you were six?" 

"I don't know, I guess I just knew who she was, like a brother sister thing." 

"Hold on, did you say the whirling wind and the tame medal?" Asked Mia concerned. 

"That's what she kept telling me." Replied Ryo. 

"Do you think that this dream has something to do with the Ronin Armors, Mia?" asked Rowen. 

"Yes, that actually rings a bell." 

"On to the computer!" joked Kento as he held his hands up in the air like superman would. 

They all ran upstairs to interpret Ryo's dream. 

Mia typed in the words whirling wind. 

"Here! it says that an extra armor will be shown to both sides of the battle if necessary. 

The side that gets one of the armors first will turn the owner either evil or good. The armor will be activated 

into expanded animation with the owner inside until someone wakes him up with.....with" 

"What does it say Mia?" asked Kento. 

"With a kiss?!" said Mia astonished. 

"What, I am not kissing some guy!" all the warriors said in unison. 

"Well, if we need him that much, which we do, then I'll kiss him to wake him up." 

said Mia, kinda day dreaming. 

"What?!" said Ryo. 

"Stop whining Ryo, it's for the good of the group! Anyway, it also says that the kiss is 

the thing that will turn the owner into good or evil, no matter what the owner was before. 

If a person with a good pure heart kisses him, then he will turn good, if not, he will turn evil. 

The owner will be in the place where the owner is meant to be, whatever that means." explained Mia. 

"That's it? It doesn't tell us where this armor is? What if the dynasty already got it?" asked Kento panicked. 

"I don't even know where to start looking." 

said Mia looking down. 

"Well, maybe I can use my armor to see above the clouds for the glow of one of their armors." suggested Rowen. 

"Yea! that could work! Try it." said Mia all happy. 

"Alright, armor of the Strata! Indochi!" shouted Rowen to get in his armor. "I'll be right back!" 

Equipped with his armor he went up high to seek the new Warrior. 

When he came back, which was in about 30 minutes, he said he spotted an unusual yellow glow about 10 miles north. 

The gang all pack up in Mia's small car (how they did this I don't know!) and went along for the ride. 

With Rowen's directions, they all pulled up to their destination. Ryo leaped out of the jeep in complete joy, 

it seems that this destination was his grandfather's Dojo. 

"Wow! You guys! The Dojo is looking better than ever!" said Ryo excited. 

"So this is your grandfather's Dojo?" stated Kento, "Not bad!" 

"Lets go and see my grandfather!" shouted Ryo. 

"He's never been this excited before except that time when...never mind, lets go." exclaimed Mia. 

Ryo used the clapper on the door twice before there came an answer. 

"I am sorry, but the Dojo is closed for right now." Exclaimed the little short man with a long white beard. 

"You don't remember me, do you?" asked Ryo. 

"I am sorry I haven't seen you in my whole life." Said the old man putting on his little square glasses. 

"Even with my glasses I don't recognize...Ryo, my boy!?" pondered the man. "How have you been? And I see your quite the ladies man!" 

He said pointing to Mia. Mia bushed, so did Ryo. 

"Grandpa! Your embarrassing me!" 

"Just like you always were, cute but always red! 

Anyway, you have come to us in a time of great panic for the Dojo." Said Ryo's grandfather. 

"Why, what happened?" 

"Well, as you saw, we closed the Dojo because last night someone wearing armor tried to take your sister away! 

But, of course, your sister kicked his butt, but it was a huge threat to our Dojo." Exclaimed Mr. Minaco, Ryo's grandfather. 

"But me and my comrades think the man in the armor took her anyway, and left another man in an armor right in my Dojo's Center Room!" 

"Can me and my friends come in and see this room?" asked Ryo politely to his elder. 

"Sure come on in, especially the girl, what is your name young lady?" Said Mr. Minaco. 

While Mr. Minaco talked with Mia, the warriors all went into the center room to find the armor. 

There was a yellow glowing ball with an armor floating in the middle. 

"That's it! The yellow armor, the armor of the wind!" Said Mia rushing in. 

"Gees, its just laying out there in the open!" Said Cye observing the bubble. 

Just then, a bunch of dynasty soldiers came in. 

"Get ready to rox the house guys!" Yelled Kento really excited! 

"Protect the warrior!" Shouted Ryo. 

"I'll try to wake him up." Said Mia. 

Mia tried to get into the bubble, but it just wasn't meant to be, so she failed. 

"What's up with the dude? Is he going to wake up?" asked Kento just fighting another solider. 

"It won't let me through!" Yelled Mia. 

"Let me try!" Said Ryo. 

The bubble would not let Ryo, Sage, Cye, or Kento in at all. 

"Hey where's Rowen?!" Said Sage, "Maybe he can get in." 

Rowen was fighting off all the soldiers that kept coming while his friends tried to get in the bubble. 

"Hey! I am a little busy here! But hold them off for me!" yelled Rowen. 

"Sure!" Shouted all the guys. 

Rowen stepped right through the bubble with ease. 

All of a sudden a soldier came through the bubble and knocked the helmet off of the warrior. 

Rowen then, of course, kicked the soldier's butt, but when he looked at the warrior with no helmet on, 

he saw he wasn't a he, but a she. She had long aqua/sea green hair, light brown eyes, and flush light pick lips. 

"Whoa, he's a she!" said Rowen. 

"Hey, there are too many soldiers over here! Kiss her to wake her up so she can help!" yelled Mia from her corner 

where Ryo was protecting her from the soldiers. 

"Right Mia, its my duty to kiss a beautiful girl. That sounded to good." mumbled Rowen to himself. 

Right then and there, Rowen bent over and kissed the girl to wake her up, for he was just doing his duty.(right) 

Her eyes opened, and she woke up having no idea what was happening. She tried to get up, but fell over onto Rowen from her dizziness. 

But before she could ask him what was going on, Ryo yelled for them to help the others with the soldiers, which were by now coming in hundreds. 

In seeing what was happening, the girl got up and followed Rowen's example. They fought until each one of the soldiers were down. 

But after the last one, a big man in a silver armor came toward them. 

"Well," said the man clapping, "good job." 

"I am just going to take a guess, but your the armor of tame medal, aren't ya?" said Sage as sarcastically as he could. 

"I can see why your armor's emotion is wisdom, Sage of the Halo." 

"Ya well, what can I say, I am smart." 

"Hey what's going on, can someone clue me in?" 

said the armor of whirling wind. 

"Oh my, you haven't told my greatest enemy what her purpose is?" Said the armor of medal. 

"What?! I don't have any enemies, and any way, I've never seen you in my life." Replied wind. 

"And he's a girl, this is too easy!" 

"Excuse me? A girl I am, but what you are am not to sure about!" 

"Arrrrr! My name is Tien, and when I come back to fight you, you had better be ready to die." 

"Right, and your the one leaving right now!" 

"My master, Talpa's brother, Rego is calling me, for now bye." 

And with that the armor of medal's owner left. 

"What was that all about?" asked wind, "And who are you?" 

"We will explain, anyway, what's your name?" asked Ryo thinking it was his sister. 

"My name is Siara, and yours?" asked Siara, just as her grandfather came in. 

"Together at last! Siara, I want you to meet your brother, Ryo." said Mr. Minaco. 

"What?! Wow! Is it really you?" said . 

"Yea, how have ya been?" said Ryo. 

"Oh, just great here with grandpa, now can you please tell me what this thing is that I am wearing?" Replied Siara. 

Ryo told Siara about the dynasty and all about her mission with the guys and Mia to kill this brother of Talpa, 

Rego and make the world have no threats from the evil dynasty. 

She took it well, and Ryo taught her how to call on and off her armor, with her weapon, 

four large star boomerangs with medal tips. 

"Now that we have that all settled, we need to go home, it's almost dark." said Mia. 

"Wait! I can't leave my grandfather all alone in the Dojo" Said Siara. 

"Yes you can my child. I have all the young ones that are here to teach, 

there are plenty of people who will take care of me. 

You need to go with them to fight this evil dynasty." 

"But grandfather I've never left here since I came and I don't think...." 

"It doesn't matter what you think. You are strong enough to go, 

so go my child, and visit me when you finished killing that man called Rego." 

"Yes grandfather," sniff, "I will do what you wish of me too. I love you." 

And with that she kissed him on the forehead with tears in her eyes, 

and left with the others to go home and have another adventure. 

******************* 

How was it? Reviews are awsome, evil or good, and thanks for at least looking at 

this thing! Other chapters are made, but I don't want to put them out until I get 

some reviews and stuff, so review, Thanx! *^_^* 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 2: The love of Two Ronins 

"Here, you can sleep in my room. The bed on the left is yours." 

said Mia showing Siara her room. 

"Thank you so much for your hospitality." replied Siara. 

"Sure think nothing of it. It's nice to have another girl to talk to." 

"Well, since I was the only girl in the Dojo, I guess it is pretty nice." 

"Yea, well we had better go to sleep, we have to train 

tomorrow to see what you can do." 

"Sure, I understand." said Siara yawing and getting into bed. 

The next few weeks went accordingly well. Siara got along with 

all the other Ronins and showed them all a good fight. One morning the guys 

and Siara decided to play it out to see which Ronin could fight the best. 

"Hey! Ryo, get up!" said Siara shaking him. 

"What!?" Ryo replied turning around to she Siara staring at him. 

"What's wrong?!" questioned Ryo. 

"Nothing, it's six o'clock already!" 

"At night?!" 

"No silly, in the morning" 

"WHAT?! You woke me up at six in the morning?" 

"Yea, don't you guys get an early start?" 

"NO!" 

"Well, at the Dojo, we have to be up at five o'clock in the morning" 

"Wow, grandpa was crazy! Well I am going back to sleep, wake me up at ten." 

"Ok, whatever, but I remember you tickle spots!" said Siara as she tickled Ryo to get up. 

"Alright, alright! I am up!" 

"Good now go get dressed so we can train, I want to see how tough you are" 

"Sure whatever you say!" Said Ryo rolling over and trying to go back to sleep. 

"I know I don't have to tickle you again!" 

"Your right you don't! Cause I am going to get you!" 

"Nooooo!" laughed Siara. 

"Well, now that I got my revenge, I'll get up. Hey, wake the others will ya?" 

"Sure." said a hyper Siara. 

She crept over to Cye's bed. 

"Cye?" she whispered. "Cye!" she said shaking him. 

"What?!" Said Cye, sighing. 

"Well, its time to get up so lets go lazy bones!" 

"Alright fine, I'll go make breakfast for everyone, but manly for Kento." 

And that was how Kento and Sage woke up too. 

But when Siara got to Rowen, she suddenly stopped. 

"Ryo, will you come over here and wake up Rowen for me?" 

"Sure, but why can't you do it?" 

"I don't know, I guess I don't want to interrupt his dreams." 

"You had no problem waking up me or the others!" 

"This is different." 

"You like him don't ya?" 

"Shut up! He might hear you." 

"Ha ha, I knew it, from the moment he kissed you...." 

"He kissed me? And where was I during all this?" 

"Oops! well, that was the only way to wake you up, and he was the 

only one who could get through your… .. little bubble." 

"Really, he woke me up?" 

"Ya, why don't you ask him out?" 

"How come you don't ask Mia out?" 

"Shut up about me and Mia! Here, I'll ask Rowen 

if he'll go out with you." 

"Ok fine, deal, now just wake him up. We have a huge 

day of training ahead of us." 

"Deal!" said Ryo about to shout at Rowen and wake 

him up out of his peaceful sleep." 

---------------------------- 

Down at breakfast all the Ronins were, except for Mia. 

"Hey, why doesn't Mia have to wake up at seven in the morning?" asked Kento. 

"She doesn't have to train." Said Siara calmly. 

"Ah man, that sucks!" 

"Hey are you guys done already, lets go!" said Siara anxiously. 

"Yea guys, lets hit it!" Said Sage rising from his chair. 

All the group got up and went to the training Dojo behind Mia's house. 

First Cye and Sage went, with Sage winning. Then came Ryo and Rowen, 

with Ryo winning. Last but not least went Kento and Siara, with Siara winning. 

"Man girl, you've got some skills!" Shouted Kento when he went down. 

"Ya, well that's what 15 years of practice does to ya." Replied Siara. 

"My turn to battle her!" Shouted Ryo after the match between Kento and Siara. 

"Alright, alright, let me just at least catch my breath." Said Siara panting. 

"Sure", said Ryo, "Lets go now!" 

"Alright, ready; set; GO!" Shouted Sage behind the lines. 

As they fought, Ryo got some good hits, but Siara got better. Ryo almost had her 

at the end, but an amazing flip over cause the winner to be Siara. 

"Hey! Good job sis, didn't know you were that good, I underestimated ya!" 

Then the battle between Sage and Rowen took off pretty fast. They both fought really well, 

with little mistakes, but Rowen with the side kick got Sage in the shin. 

"Good job buddy!" Said Rowen. 

"Ya, you too man." Said Sage with pain in his shin. 

"Rowen and Siara are next." Informed Cye looking at his chart. 

'Now Siara you can do this, just think he's Kento, ya that's it, Kento, I can beat the hell out of Kento.' 

Thought Siara to herself. 

"Ready; Set; Match!" Said Cye on the side lines. 

The battle between the two Ronins started. With a great kick by Rowen, 

followed up by a comeback flip from Siara. What a great match. 

But suddenly Rowen hit Siara from behind and fell right on top of her! 

"Whoa, sorry." Said Rowen pink in the checks with embarrassment. 

"That's ok, we can just start over." Said Siara as pink as he was. 

Rowen helped her up and they started off again, this time ending in equal force, 

meaning they could both win by having each other's hand by the opponents neck. 

"Well, I guess it's a tie then?" Asked Rowen. 

"Ya," said Siara blushing. "Hey what time is it?" Asked Siara. 

"It's your time to die little Ronins!" Said a dark gloomy deep voice on 

the roof of the little Dojo. 

"Ok, that was really stupid Kento, making his little big man voice." 

Said Siara as Kento looked at her innocent. 

"No guys, its that medal guy!" yelled Ryo. 

They all rushed outside to find him there with Sekment, the Warlord of Venom. 

"Hey, what is this? an ambush?" Shouted Sage. 

"Precisely, and guess who I have?" 

The dark Warlord suddenly held up Mia helpless. 

"Let her go, its me you want!" Yelled Ryo ready for anything but that. 

"Ya, don't you want me too, as I am, your greatest enemy, Tien." 

Said Siara following Ryo's example. 

"Yes you are aren't you? Yes, now I remember, the last time we met you had 

no idea what was going on, but now I think your ready." 

"Duh, am as ready as I've ever been. Just give me my friend back, 

and then I'll beat your metal ass." 

"Ok, armor of the whirling wind, I'll give her back!" 

And with that Mia went flying into the air 

where Ryo did a back flip and caught her. 

"Thanks Ryo", said Mia catching her breath, "You can, let me down now." 

"Oh, right." With that Ryo let Mia down who ran into the house 

and watch this Tien's attacks to see what see could find out about him. 

"So, that was easy, isn't it fun to play right?" Said Siara, 

who now had on her sub-armor. "So, who's your friend?" Siara asked to start the conversation. 

"This is the Warlord of venom, he said he could beat you on one on one." shouted Tien. 

"Hey, I thought you guys were supposed to be good little warlords now!" 

Shouted Cye to his again greatest enemy. 

"Oh, yes, well my new master gave me more power, and soon the others will join as well. 

But for now, I want wind! 

"Alright lets go!" Said Siara grunting her teeth. 

"Wait, Sekment is too strong for you to take on alone, you need us." Yelled Sage. 

"Right, then come up and ....." But before Siara could finish her words the Warlord of Venom came right up at her. 

Siara blocked but got knocked down. As she got up Sekment used his 'snake fang strike' which held her down. 

Rowen came in to save her, but got up in the attack as well. So did all the Ronins until, remarkably, Siara got up. 

She just stood up like nothing was hurting her, and the other Ronins couldn't believe it. 

"Armor of the Wind, Dou Ai!!!" using her emotion of Love, she got on her armor and called her special 

attack to save the other guys' butts. 

"Wind Force Now!!!" The attack slammed the two warlords on the floor, and Siara saw them being 

taken up by their master, Rego. 

"What a rush!..... Hey! Are you OK Rowen?" Asked Siara just ignoring all the others. 

"Ya I think so, thanks to you." Siara turns as red as she can be, and it wasn't the work out! 

"Hey, this might not be the right time to ask, but do you want to go out tonight?" 

"Ya! That would be awesome!" Replied Siara with really red checks now! 

"Hey, I am really glad you guys are going out now, but can someone help me up?" Said Ryo sarcastically. 

The guys were all ok, especially Rowen, who had taken a shower and borrowed Sage's 'really cool' shirt. 

Since Siara had been in a Dojo her whole life, she didn't need any other cloths than her work out cloths and pjs. 

So, she had no other clothes. She stepped out of the shower and realized this, she put on a towel, 

and went to find Mia. All the guys were watching the football game on the TV. Siara thought Mia was in there. 

Her head popped in. 

"Hey guys, is Mia in here?" 

"Yea, Mia? Touchdown touchdown!" Screamed Ryo. "Yeah! That's five bucks, pay up!" 

He then saw what everyone was looking at. Siara stood in the doorway 

with only a towel wrapped around herself. "Whoa, hey what are you looking at!" 

Said Ryo covering up Siara. 

"Hey, just tell me where Mia is, I need to borrow some of her clothes for tonight." 

"Yeah, but can you at least put something else on? Your making everyone else 

going into a seager! Mia! Where is Mia?" Questioned Ryo. 

"I am right here!" Shouted Mia watering her plants in the other room. 

"Hey, will you get in here!" Asked Ryo. 

"Yeah, what's the...oh, hey let me pick out an al-fit for ya!" 

"Alright, do you think I can borrow that pink top?" Siara said 

as the two girls walked down the hall to their room. 

Ryo returned to the staring bunch, "Hey, at least Rowen didn't see her like that, 

he would've died." Just then Rowen walked up behind him. 

"See who like what?" Said Rowen. 

"You just missed your girl friend in a towel!" Said Sage immaturely. 

"Oh man!" Replied Rowen. 

Back at Mia's room, Mia found the perfect tank-top, that brought out her eyes, 

and a really cool pair of shorts. 

Siara came out all make-upped and ready to go. "You ready Rowen?" She Said. 

"Yea, you look great, wanna see a movie and have dinner?" Said Rowen. 

"Yea, but what's a movie?" Questioned Siara. 

"I'll tell ya in car, in which we are taking Mia's, right Mia?" Asked Rowen. 

"Sure, you guys have a nice time." Replied Mia, who was hinting to Ryo 

that she wanted to go out with him. 

"Yeah, we will, don't wait up Ryo!" Said Rowen as they went out the door. 

"Hey! your with my sis Rowen, you know I'll wait up!" 

Siara had never gone to the movies before, so Rowen took her to see a movie called The Mummy, 

which was a horror flick. Siara understood that everything was 'pretend' 

just like that tube that all guys watch at home. They went into the movie, 

and Siara wasn't as scared as Rowen would hope her to be. She did shudder 

and barry her face in his arm, but she wasn't as scared as all the other girls in the 

room with their boyfriends, who would scream at every little thing and give their boyfriend 

the satisfaction of their own manhood. 

After the movie, which Siara said she liked a lot, they went out to a 

restaurant. Siara loved it , and said how much better 

the food was than her own. 

Later on, after dinner, they took a long walk by the ocean. 

"I never really knew the world was so beautiful." Said Siara. 

"It's not as beautiful as you though." Said Rowen. 

"Oh, the flattery begins. I always thought guys didn't like me because 

I can fight and that I am not as girly as other girls." 

"Your different than other girls, and I like that." Replied Rowen. 

"Wow, your really cute when you say that." 

"I know, I was born naturally cute." Said Rowen sarcastically. 

"Yeah, don't think to highly of it! You know, I sense you want to kiss me." 

Said Siara stopping to face him. 

"Really, how'd you figure that out?" 

"My emotion of the Wind is love, isn't it?" Said Siara, and with that, 

Rowen and Siara grew close together and had their first real kiss. 

They finally went home ,at about twelve midnight. They creaked open the door to sneak in, 

when Ryo stepped out and caught them in the action. 

"Hey! What took you guys so long! What did you do?" He ask interested. 

"We had a great time!" Said Siara. 

"Yeah, well I am so tiered, lets all go to bed now." Said Ryo. "Man what did you do all night, did you go anywhere?" Said Siara walking towards the stairs. 

"Yeah, but I didn't stay out to twelve thirty." 

"And I wonder who went out with you," she coughed *Mia*, " Well, good night Rowen, 

see ya in the morning!" And with that she kissed him on the cheek and fled up to her room. 

"Hey, I was just the victim." Said Rowen laughing. 

"Shut up. I really don't want to hear about you and my sis!" Said Ryo. 

"Yeah, but she's really awesome, and I the way she…" 

"OK, rule, don't talk about my sister like that in front of me, thanks! 

Am so tiered, am going to bed. Gees, the things I have to put up with." Said Ryo mumbling to 

himself as he went up the stairs to his room. 

And from that point on, Siara would definitely like Rowen, and Rowen definitely would like her. 

************************ 

Hey, ya, that was my first fic, and this being the second 

chapter from it! Thanx for the reviews on Ryo's Sister, 

Hope you guys liked this as equally much! I have more, 

and I'll post those up as soon as possible! 

~Siara~ 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 3: Siara the wife of Tien?! 

"Hey, have you seen Siara this morning?" asked Ryo. 

"No, I haven't seen her since last night." Replied Rowen. 

"Usually she's up at six or seven in the morning, but its ten, and no Siara." Said Ryo curiously. 

"Yeah, well we did get home at like one last night." Said Rowen. 

"Really, did you guys have a good time on your 8th date? All the details right now!" Said Kento. 

While Rowen talked about his 8th date with Siara, Ryo went upstairs to check on her. When he went into her room, he found a note on the window. It read: 

Dear Ryo and the guys, 

I ran off with my lover Tien. We are to get married in the dynasty palace. I would invite you, but you would just try to stop me. I love Tien with all my heart, and Rowen, sorry about the dis. ~Lov ya all~ Siara/Tien 

PS. Tien is taking me to the dynasty today, I am to become the Queen of the dynasty. 

"Ummmmm...no I don't think so." 

Ryo ran downstairs and showed the guys the note, and Rowen got really mad. 

"What?! Is this for real?" 

"It doesn't really look like her handwriting, or maybe it does." Said Mia analyzing it. 

"Well, who's Tien?" Asked Cye. 

"Oh, I know, its that warlord of Medal." Replied Sage. 

"That sucks for Rowen." Said Kento. 

"What?! It's obviously a fake, right Mia?" Said Rowen grabbing Kento's shirt and holding him up to the wall. 

"Yeah, now that I look at it, it doesn't really look like her handwriting." Said Mia. 

Suddenly a noise came from the Back yard, it was the dark warlord Tien himself. 

"Hey! What have you done with Siara?" Demanded Rowen. 

"Nothing that she didn't want to do or what I wanted to do. Besides, it was her fate." Said Tien as he used his special attack, "MEDAL TWIST OF FATE!" to block out all the Ronins except for Rowen just to gloat. 

Rowen didn't even notice it, all wrapped up in his own problems. 

"What?! Her fate is to be with me! If Mia researches it... it would say that strata and wind were to be together or something, so HA!" Replied Rowen to convince himself of his theory. Man am I bad with comebacks! Said Rowen to himself. 

"Sure, then why did she come with me?" 

"She was probably taken and brainwashed!" yelled Rowen, the only one blocked from Tien's attack. 

"Your right, but she will be brainwashed, and taken over, whichever one you want to say. She will never remember anything but her love for me! But don't worry, she's safe, at least when we 'brainwash' her she will be." Said Tien. "Here, I'll show you." 

In Tien's hand was an image of Siara, tied to a pole with her sub-armor on. 

"Whatever you do Tien, you can never have my armor! Are you too cowardly to talk to me? Come on, let me go, lets fight, please! Fine, ROWEN!! Man he probably can't hear me! Duh! RYO!! Maybe since we're siblings he can hear me, RYO? That sucks, poor Rowen, He's probably worried about me. Whatever happens Rowen, I love you." Then a shock came down and you could see that she was in real pain. 

"Nooooooooo!" Said Rowen who was already in his armor. 

ARROW SHOCK WAVE!!!! 

Tien felt that one, and disappeared in clearance from his master. 

"It can't be true, she wouldn't marry that loser, she probably won't even remember me!" 

Shouted Rowen as he fell to his knees about to let it all out with tears. 

"Hey, I know how you feel, I mean she is my sister. But that medal attack was really powerful, almost as much as my white armor!" 

"Yeah, what a hit, I think I broke my arm!" Said Cye. 

"Let me look at that. Come on guys lets go in and tend to your wounds." Said Mia. 

"Yeah, lets come up with at plan to get Siara back." Suggested Sage. 

"No, I am going to the dynasty gate right now to get her back!" Said Rowen to the others. 

"No your not, we all have to go and get her back, its the only way we have a chance." Said Sage. 

"I know, but I can't lose her. He said he hasn't 'taken over' her yet. Maybe if we leave right now we can get her back before he does." Said Rowen. 

"Woo, are you juiced or what?!" Said Ryo. 

"Ya, I don't know how I am, but am really ready to kick some dynasty butt and save my girl." 

"Wow, your really juiced, but I can't move a muscle from that Tien attack." Said Kento, who hates to admit that he's hurt form a battle. 

"Well, I think you should let us sleep on it and make a plan in the morning." said Ryo, almost dying. 

"Alright, but first thing in the morning we need to get her back, I mean remember the time Cye, Sage, and Kento were caught? That looked like real pain!" Stated Rowen. 

"Yeah, your telling me! Once morning comes, we're off. But first lets figure out a plan to get her back." Said Cye. 

The guys were tended to, especially Ryo, the guys thought Mia was paying special attention to him. All the wounds were healed and another morning came on. 

"Lets go guys, come on!" Yelled Rowen who was looking at the clock to see it was 10 am. 

"Alright, I feel a lot better! Lets jet!" Said Ryo putting on his sub-armor. 

The Ronin Warriors went up to the gate, with Kento opening and shutting it, with a long goodbye from Mia. 

"Be careful guys! And Ryo..." 

"Yeah?" 

"Be really careful, ok? I mean they know you own the white armor so watch out." 

"Sure, see ya in a few Mia." 

"Bye." Mia said with her fingers at her lips. 

She saw Kento close the doors. They were now on dynasty turf. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Dynasty Castle~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Alright that's it! Can you at least let me go to the bathroom? It's called number one, you know that liquid stuff we drink, well it eventually wants to come out, and umm... it's asking so.... Kyra, come on, you know what I am going though, the PMS thing too? Fine, I've decided that am going to stay here. SO HA!" (Man, I am started to sound like Rowen and his comebacks!) Siara was definitely bored. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back in the Dynasty~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Hey, watch out!" whispered Ryo to Rowen who was about to walk right into a dynasty solider. 

"Alright, so I am a little anxious!" 

"We had better spit up. There's two many of us together." Suggested Cye. 

"Yeah, Rowen will come with me, and you guys go that way. Cool?" Commanded Ryo. 

"Sure works for me, lets go kick some butt!" Said Kento. 

They spit up going to meet back at the real castle right beyond the maze looking place. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ryo and Rowen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"What was that noise?" Asked Rowen looking up. 

"I think it was the fake wind up here." 

"No, that chiming noise." 

"Just what are you talking about Rowen." 

"There, Its Lady Kyra!" 

Ryo looked onto the bridge that stood by castle. 

There sat Kyra. 

"What happened to the dynasty, why have you guys turned evil again?" Asked Ryo pissed. 

"Hey don't be so hasty Ryo of the Wild Fire. Rego sent for me to be his minion, he said he would give me anything I wanted." 

"And what was that?" Shouted Rowen. 

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" Kyra said as she poured some kind of blue dust on the warriors. Ryo and Rowen saw only black. When they awoke, they were in a dungeon with Sage, Kento, and Cye. White Blaze was on the other side of the room in a single cage. 

"What happened?" Asked Ryo. 

"I am guessing that you guys passed out from Kyra's blue power?" Said Sage. 

"Yeah! I remember that!" Said Rowen. 

"Great!" Said Kento way too sarcastically. 

"Actually, she was more beautiful than ever." 

Said Rowen realizing what he just said. 

"Rowen, just what are you talking about?" Asked Ryo way confused. 

"She looked so beautiful in her little armor and dark blue hair." Said Rowen. 

"What about Siara?" Asked Cye. 

"Who?" 

"What's wrong with you man?" Asked Kento. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" There came a high pitched laugh from the outside of the prison cell. 

"Kyra, what do you want?" Asked Sage. 

"Oh, come on Sage, I would've thought you could guess by now." 

"Kyra? Hi..." Said Rowen blushing. 

"What did you do to our friend?" 

"Its not what I did to him, Its what I asked Rego to do. 

HAHAHAHA!" 

"Well, that pretty much ruins my day." Said Cye. 

"Gees, what's up with the Ronins and the Dark War Lords?" Asked Kento. 

"What are you talking about?" Asked Kyra stopping her laughing. 

"Oh so Kyra doesn't know why we're here?!" Said Ryo in a sarcastic voice. 

"Actually I don't, I thought Rego would just deliver Rowen, but what's up with this War Lord thing?" 

"Well, your Tien guy took our Siara girl and is going to brainwash and marry her." Explained Cye. 

"Oh, that girl that was hanging from the torture pole was your friend?" 

"What?! She is the owner of the arm...." Ryo stopped, "Nevermind. Don't you have battles to fight or something, just leave us." 

"Suite yourself, I'll be back for Rowen tomorrow morning, so you'd have better be ready to give him up to my spell." 

With that snickering remark, she left with her long blue hair flowing down. 

"Man! I didn't like that torture pole remark." 

"Me either, but we need to come up with a plan to get Rowen and Siara back." Said Cye with his hand on his head looking like he was thinking, 

"Quick, what's Siara's virtue for her armor?" 

asked Sage. 

"Love." Said Rowen. 

"You remember her?" 

"Who, what did I just say again?" 

"Nevermind Rowen. Love, that's an easy one." Said Sage looking like he just solve a mystery to the universe. "All we have to do is get Siara to see Rowen, and her virtue will tell Rowen that he's in love with her, well that is if he is." 

"Who are you talking about?" Asked Rowen who heard his name too many times in that sentence. 

"Oh and I think they might have to kiss." 

"Kiss who?" 

"Shut up Rowen, you'll find out sooner or later." Said Kento irritated by Rowen's stupidity at the moment. 

A plate of Water and bread came through under the door. 

"Man, that's harsh!" Said Kento. 

"Well, I am surprised he fed us at all." Said Cye. 

Just then, a tapping noise came from the prison wall side. 

"Did you hear that?" Asked Sage as he turned to the wall out of which the tapping was coming from. 

"What is that?" Asked Ryo. 

Suddenly a brick fell out of the wall revealing another prison cell. 

"What?!" 

A beautiful girl with bright blue hair, which was a little brighter than Rowens, appeared. 

"Who are you?" Asked Sage with his eyes popping out, he's really girl crazy. 

The girl did not answer. 

"Are you all right, how come you won't speak to us?" Asked Kento as politely as he could. 

She raised her hands and signed something. 

"What?!" Asked Ryo. 

"I think she's using sign language." Said Sage, "Rowen knows sign language." 

"Hey Rowen come here and stop day-dreaming." 

"What?!" 

"Can you see what this girl is saying?" Asked Cye. 

"Ya, she said her name is Shinori." 

"Ask her what's shes doing here." 

"She said her sister is Kyra, hey that makes her my sister, well when I marry Kyra..." 

"Oh man, the spell thingy is getting worse, now he wants to marry her." Said Kento sighing. 

"What's she saying now?" Asked Cye. 

"She said the food will get better tonight when the new lady or girl, whatever, sneaks out of her chamber to help us." 

"You don't think that could be..." Said Cye. 

"Siara?" Said Kento finishing Cye's sentence. 

"If she's Kyra's sister, what is she doing in this cell?" Asked Sage, Shinori overheard him and answered back. 

"She said that Kyra says that she is too weak and needs to keep training, well she says she's her very younger sister." Translated Rowen kind of disrupt because he was daydreaming again. 

"How old are you then?" Asked Sage to the newly found girl. 

"Again with the translating, she says she 19, but Kyra is 456. What?! She looks pretty good for her age." Said Rowen. 

The girl picked up the brick signing a good bye because the nice new lady was coming down the hall to give out plates of home cooked meals. 

"Here you go Shinori, remember if you train really well tomorrow, then maybe Kyra will let you join the elite." 

She signed back, 'I hope I can make it.' 

"Good Luck, who's next door?" 

'Some new guys, there are five of them.' 

"Alright, thanks Shinori, see you tomorrow to watch your training." 

She went along to the next cell with the Ronin's in it. 

"Hey..." She called." Here, take some food." She handed them the cooked meals under the door. 

"Thank you, can you come into the light please?" 

Asked Ryo not able to see her. 

"Sure" and as she did she revealed a beautiful black haired girl who wore a beautiful Kimoto. She had jewels on fit for a queen, and a very lovely diamond studded tiara. 

"It's her Rowen, don't you see her?" Said Cye. 

"Who?" Said Rowen as he turned to face Siara right up close through the bar handles. "Do I know you?" 

"I think we have met before, would you like to come out of the cell?" 

"Would I?" 

"Ok" 

"Kiss her Rowen, hurry, I hear the guards coming." Said Sage testing his theory. 

"What? I can't..." but Siara was quicker than Rowen, and took his breath away with a big fat kiss on the lips. And them.... Siara fainted and Rowen woke up out of his day dreams. 

"What happ...Siara, is she ok?" Rowen said as Siara was in his arms. 

"She's fine, just carry her and lets bust out of this joint." Shouted Ryo as an alarm sounded off. 

"We need to get the girl in the cell next to us too, come on, help me!" Screamed Cye. "Sage, help me out and Thunderbolt cut that!" 

"Thunderbolt Cut!!!" 

The door of the cell came open as Cye picked up the scared and uncontious Shinori. 

"Lets jet!" Yelled Cye as they jumped out of the nearest open window and ran out towards the gate of the Dynasty. They were all in their armors, except Siara of course. 

"Come on we're almost there!" Ryo yelled at the top of his lungs. 

"Not yet Ronins!" 

"That's Tien, great, but no." Said Rowen still pissed about his girl abduction thing. 

"All together now!" 

Ryo got on the white armor taking everyone's power except Siara's. 

"RAGE OF THE INFERNO!!!" 

With that all that was left of Tien was scrap medal. 

"Quick to Mia's house!" Shouted Ryo as he was smiling at the thought of seeing any structure but the dynasty castle. 

As Rowen fled he held Siara in his arms, she opened her eyes and spoke. 

"For a minute there, I thought I was going to marry Tien....instead of you." And that was all they got out of her for weeks. 

********************* 

Ok, now theres another, i have already written my like 15 page summery thing, so I'll post that up as Chapter 4. Cool, reviews are awsome, thanx! ~Siara~ 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 4: Part One-Whoever wants a normal life, raise their hand! 

"How's she doing?" 

"I don't know Sage, it looks like shes in a bad state right now." 

"Well no duh Mia." 

"Sorry, lets just hope she'll wake up, hell shes been like this for three weeks now, maybe..." before Mia could finish her sentence, Ryo walk in all sad. 

"How's she doing?" He asked. 

"We already went through that, she'll wake up any time soon, just have faith." 

"Thanks Sage, I feel a lot better now." 

"Hey man I am not the one who won't wake up!" 

"Shut up, shes going to wake up!" Said Ryo with Sages shirt in his fist as they growled with dislike at each other. Rowen walked in just then to see this friendship being torn apart. 

"Hey!" Rowen said braking apart Ryo's hold with Sage, "What would Siara say if she saw you two like this, her 

brother and best friend, yeah I like to see the shouting she would give to you guys." 

"He's right man, sorry." apologized Ryo. 

"Yeah, lets go get something to eat, its on me." Mia had a lot of money from her grandfather's discoveries and could afford a lot of new awesome stuff, so the guys used it all graciously and told Mia they'd pay her back some day. But all the guys still had to go to college with Mia. 

They both walked out of Siara's room, and left Rowen with her in there, alone. He must have been sadder than the others, but man did he not show it. He knelt down by her still life figure. 

'If only I had ignored Kyra's spell, then I could've put all the love I have for her in that kiss, just that one kiss.' Rowen felt so sad, that he started to cry. He barely ever breaks, but the sight of Siara like this made him crack like an egg. 

"I am sorry, I am so sorry." His guilt took over and he felt all weary inside. He got up and fell asleep at Siara's side, with his hand on her waist making sure he protected her from anything else that could go wrong. 

When Ryo and Sage got home, they looked as fat as fat basted (Austin Powers: the spy who shagged me). Mia saw them and started to laugh. 

"What's so funny?!" 

"Ryo, your pants are falling apart!" 

"Well, we had a big satisfying lunch, Mia." Said Ryo all calm. 

"What, did you say BIG lunch???" Kento poked his head out of the door way and looked at Ryo. 

"Man Sage, what's up wit not taking me?" 

"Hey I don't have that much money to spare!" 

"Funny, real funny. Has anyone seen Cye?" Asked Kento looking around Ryo's new beer belly. 

"Nope, I thought he went up to the lake for a second to get some fresh air." Stated Mia. 

"I am going to go find him, see ya, and I definitely wouldn't want to be as fat as ya!" 

"That's a lot of talk Kento!" Yelled Sage as he ran after him. Kento shut the door and left Sage to knock over dead. "Ouch." Sage said as he got up, "I am going to see Siara." He went upstairs. 

"Alright, I am going to stay down here, Mia, need any help with the dishes?" Yelled Ryo as he ran into the 

kitchen. 

As Sage opened the door he saw Rowen sleeping peacefully with Siara in his arms. 

"Awwww, how cute. I really hate to disturb this but, ROWEN!!!" 

"What?! What happened?" replied a sleepy ronin. 

"If Ryo saw you like that, well you know how he gets jealous with his women." 

"What woman?" Rowen said as Sage laughed at the remark. 

"Anyway, nothing changed? Not even.." Sage was cut off by a high pitched voice coming from the bed. 

"Hey guys what's up?" She Said as she lifted her head, the guys just stared at her in awe. 

"Ok, so why are you in my room? Man, I feel like crap, did I drink last night or something?" 

"Umm...Siara you've been sleeping for quite a while." Said Sage with Rowen still hanging his mouth open. 

"Gees Rowen, not the expression I was looking for, I have bed head, don't I?" At that moment Siara looked at her hair and saw it was black, not sea green, and was as long as she could see. (It was usually about half to her back.) "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! What, Where, When, my.....(*tear*) hair!" 

"Hey, did you get any of that Sage?" 

"Nope." 

Ryo heard the screaming and ran up stairs. 

"Siara your up?" 

Still stuttering, "My my my ha hair!!!" 

Mia ran into the room, "Welcome back. I thought you'd die when you saw your hair!" 

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" 

"There she goes with the screaming again." 

"Wait," Siara paused, "what do you mean 'welcome back'?" she said with her head tilted with confusion. 

"She doesn't remember." Added Ryo in the silence. Just then, Cye and Kento came running in to join the rest of the gang. 

"I heard screaming outside and.... Wow your up." Stated Cye. 

"Whoa, this is weird, wait, who are you guys?" Said Siara pointing to Sage, Kento, and Cye. "Who are you again? You look familiar, as in a dream or something." 

They all looked at Siara. 

"Its worst than I thought, she doesn't remember Sage, Cye, or Kento." Said Mia stating the facts. 

"Those names sound familiar, so I do know you guys, I 

think." 

"Well duh, their your friends." Said Ryo. 

"Ok, sorry. So, what happened? All I remember is.... Rowen, my brother, and Ryo, my best friend." 

Rowen looked at Ryo, "Wow, some kiss I gave her." 

"Yeah, Siara honey", Ryo said in his sarcastic mom voice, "I am your brother and Rowen over there is your really good friend, you could also call him your," Ryo paused, "*coughed* boyfriend." 

"Wow, he admitted it." Said Sage stunned. 

"Are you kidding? Rowen my boyfriend, that's insane, he's my...." 

"What's wrong Siara?" Asked Mia concerned. 

"ARRRRRR!! I don't know, I don't know anything, yeah I remember parts and fragments, but wow, now that I think about it, I did like him like a boy friend, but Ryo... well, all I have in my head about him is friendship, no brother sister thing." 

"Well, we just got to know each other as brother and sister a few months ago, maybe you lost some of your memory from then on." 

"Do you remember any of your childhood?" Asked Mia ready to make an annalist. 

"Ummmm.... Actually, I think we better leave Siara alone for a little while." 

"Whatever Ryo, are you ok?" Asked Mia concerned. 

"Yeah, am fine, but I think she might need some time to think about this." 

"I feel really raunchy, if I've been out for a long time, then maybe I need to take a shower." Said Siara getting out of bed. She fell back and Sage caught her. 

"Oops, I guess I haven't used my legs in a long time either. Thanks, ummm... what's your name again?" 

"Sage, and the showers that way, you stink." 

"Ok, by that remark I am guessing you were one of my really good friends." Said Siara as she stood her own balance. 

"Only the best!" Said Sage holding his arms out. 

"Right, well I am going to the shower now, man I need to shave! See ya guys." And with that, Siara left and headed for the shower with her clothes, that Mia handed her, and a towel new and fresh. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"If she plays that stupid song one more time, what a girl wants and needs, I'll… arggggg!" Kento said as he past the bathroom door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Hour Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"What a girl wants, what a girl needs." Sang Siara as she jumped down the stairs to see all the guys sitting around the TV watching a Bond flick. 

"That's an awesome song. Hey, since your feeling so good, you can start college tomorrow with everyone else." Yelled Mia from the Kitchen. 

"Oh no, I feel," Siara collapsed onto Rowens lap, who was watching the scene Siara was making with all the other guys, " I am not, oh no Rowen, why are you turning black?" And with that, Siara closed her eyes and laid there limp. 

Mia came in, " What a bunch of crap Siara, your going and that's final!" 

Siara just laid there. 

"You have ta go to school." Said Rowen looking down at his lap. 

Siara looked up into his big gray eyes,"I know, but I'll be all alone." 

"We'll be there Siara, your probably taking the same classes as us." Said Ryo, who was sitting at the bottom of the couch. 

"Yeah, but Rowen is in all the advanced classes, so I guess its only us, right Ro?" Said Sage. 

"Whatever, just cause I am in statistics.." 

"Whoa, your in trig already, I thought last week it was trig?" Asked Cye from the kitchen. 

"No, that was two weeks ago smart ass." Everyone looked at Rowen, "Ok, so I am a little touchy about the school thing, just cause I am in statistics, and Kento is in..." 

"Pre-Calculus." Yelled Kento proudly. 

"Yeah, well don't make fun of me, ok?" 

"Whatever, I think it rox that you are in the 2nd highest class and we're only 

sophomores." Said Mia while cleaning up the living room. 

"Well, I still don't want to go, but what's it like there anyway?" Asked Siara still in Rowen's lap. 

"They have the most awesome library, it also has..." 

"Rowen, down boy, she just asked a simple question, she doesn't need a whole tour of the place." 

"Fine, it has some cool stuff." 

"Well, I'll go." 

"Good, I already got you a school uniform." said Mia still with the vacuum in her hand, " Your about a size four, right?" she turned it on and got groans from the Ronins who were all watching TV. 

"Well, if you guys would clean up after yourselves, then you wouldn't have to hear the cleaner!" Mia said in response to the noise. 

"Mia's right, we need to help her more around the house." Said Ryo, silencing the crowd of guys. 

"Good timing to add in a flirt slash nice comment, wow I am so proud, its another me!" Said Sage. Ryo tuned redder than his armor, so did Mia. 

"Well," Said Mia braking the silence, "Thanks for the comment Ryo, you all should listen to your leader more often!" 

"Wait, did you say uniforms and size 4?" 

"Yeah, why?" 

"A college with uniforms, kay now I am not going. And I am a one." 

"YOUR GOING AND THAT'S FINAL!!! AND YOUR NOT A ONE, four!" yelled Mia, everyone was shocked. 

"Its quite clear its that's time of the month again." Mumbled Siara to Rowen, they started laughing. 

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" 

"What, Who, Where, When?? here, small joke, no?" Said Siara making it worse. 

"Dinners ready!" Yelled Cye seeing that Mia was about to club Siara in the head. 

"Yes!! Its about time, music to my ears." (writers note* guess who said that?) 

They all sat down and had an awesome dinner, which proved Cye could do anything with food. After dinner it was about eight, and Siara was bushed, so she went to bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next Morning, about 6:30 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Siara come on, wake up!! Don't make me get Kento in here!" 

"*groaning*….." 

"Fine, Kento!!!" 

Kento came in and lifted Siara out of bed with a waffle in his mouth, he carried her downstairs. 

"Stop. Let me down." Siara said calmly from Kento's grip and was wearing her wind cloud boxers and Ryo's old baseball jersey, Eagles # 3. 

"Not until you get up, lets go, we'll be late!" 

"Fine Ryo, I am up. Happy?" Siara said as she fell out of Kento's grip," Let me get my 'uniform' on and a bra! Man am I pissed!!!" 

"That went well." Said Cye as the group watch her go up the stairs pouting. 

"Yeah, and I thought she would be lighter!" Whispered Kento. 

"I HEARD THAT!!" Yelled Siara from her room, which she shared with Mia. 

"What got into her?" Asked Cye to Ryo. 

"Three letters, PMS" 

"You say it you die," said Mia as she came up behind Ryo and pulled his ear to stop the remark, "Its not an easy thing ya know, and she's probably just cranky." 

"Hey, where's Rowen?" Asked Kento eating more waffles. 

"Is he.. NOT UP YET???" Said Ryo realizing his mistake 

of keeping Rowen alone in their room when he said, 'Ill 

get up'. 

"Well, go get him up while I see if Siara's doing ok." 

********************* 

"ROWEN!!!" Mia heard the cry of Ryo to get Rowen up from Siara's room. 

"Siara, your hair looks fine, the dye worked after all, and the cut well, here let me…" Mia cut Siara's hair again. 

"You know, your just making it worse, it looks funny." 

"Its called Layered, ok?" 

"Whatever, I am still putting it down though, I want to make a good impression on the guys at school." 

"As long as your friends with Sage Date, your fine." 

"What ya mean?" Said Siara putting her knee high socks on. 

"Well, in high school, Sage was quite the ladies man, and I mean a real player. He really doesn't like that reputation now, but he has a fan club and everything at the college. He still likes girls, but he said he's waiting for the right one to stay with. Well, something like that." 

"So he wants a standing relationship?" 

"Yeah, I guess so." Said Mia as the two ran out the door ready for school. 

Rowen was already down stairs and ready to go, It was amazing to Mia and Siara how fast guys got ready. No makeup, they understood this but, oh well, time for school. 

"So, I'll come at lunch to see if Shinori's up?" Asked Sage when they all got together by the breakfast bar. 

"I'll do it, I have first lunch today." Said Cye. 

"Again? Sure buddy you got it, remember to go to forth period though!" Added Rowen. 

"Wait, who's Shinori?" Asked Siara confused. 

The guys and Mia didn't want to tell her their experience with Tien, so they said she was an old friend that hit her head in an accident. 

"Oh that sucks." 

"Yeah, well we have better get to the University before we all lose our perfect attendance." 

"No, that would only be you Sage, just in time to see the girls before class." Said Ryo. 

"Oh whatever, I wouldn't be talking, you and Mia!" Answered back an immature Sage. Ryo was about to say something when Rowen stepped in. 

"Come on guys lets just go to school!" 

"Oh, no one brought you into this Smurf!" 

"Don't call Rowen a smurf Ryo!" 

"I don't get it, Rowen isn't even close to being as short as a smurf!" Said Kento bewildered. 

"You idiot! He means the blue hair, dork." Said Cye immediately putting his hand over his mouth after the cruel words were said. 

"Ok, now I get it, the hard way!" 

"STOP!!!" Yelled Mia over the arguing crowd. Everyone turned and looked at her. "Now, Sage apologize to Ryo, and vise-versa." 

"Why me first, is it because you like Ryo in a better way than me???" 

"Stop the foolishness! Just apologize and NOW!" 

"Sorry." 

"Sorry." 

"Sorry." 

"Sorry." 

"Ok, into the car, pronto!" 

They all followed Mia into the car and piled up as best as they could, leaving White Blaze to look after Shinori. 

At school, Siara took a placement test and scored high on everything except Social Studies. She was placed into, advanced English 505, advanced Calculus 506, advanced Literature 508, advanced Biology 510, 3rd advanced Art (her elective-meaning choice course), Mid-Astronomy (with Rowen), Legends and Myths (with Mia as teach, who also had to attend school with all the other guys) and last and least, Reg. Course Social Studies. 

"Whoa, you scored almost perfect on everything except social studies, that's great, I think we are going to have another Rowen Hashiba." Said Mr. Selzer, el principal. 

"Thanks, it was nothing. Oh I know Rowen." Replied Siara to the overly obese man. 

"Great, you have a lot of classes with him and his friends." 

"Fun, so where to now?" 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was a typical day at school, and she met a lot of 

good friends, until Siara came to last period. 

"Hey," Siara whispered to Kento who was in her S.S. class, "Who's the girl with the pink hair over there in the corner?" 

"Oh, she's new, I think her name is Mika." 

"Cool, I am gonna sit with her." Siara got up and sat in the opposite isle seat from the pink haired girl, just in time to hear the bell ring. 

"Hey, what's your name?" 

"Who, me?" 

"Yeah, who else?" 

"Oh, my name is Mika Hiroshi." 

"Hey, my name is Siara Sanada." 

"Cool, are you related to Ryo?" 

"Yea, he's my big brother, do you know him?" 

"He was really nice to me today, along with his friend Sage." 

"Yeah, those two are a real match, so where'd you…." 

"Ms. Sanada?" 

Siara turned around to see her sensei crossed armed looking at her. 

"Just for some trivia, what was the date of the Chinese Empire?" 

"Oh, umm…. 400-500 AD?" 

"Oh, so you were listening?" 

"Right, yes sensei." Siara continued over to Mika, "Talk to ya after class ok?" 

"Sure thing," Mika said as she smiled, happy to make a new GIRL friend. 

Mika and Siara talked forever after school out in the parking lot. 

"Hey, wanna go shopping?" 

"Thanks for the offer and all, but I can't." 

"Why not?" 

"I would really like to go, but I have to get home before my father…." She stared at her watch. 

"Are you ok??" 

"Yeah," Mika snapped out of the daze she was in on her watch, "Am fine, but I was supposed to be home an hour ago, so.." Mika said as she ran off," I gotta get home, see ya tomorrow at school Siara!!" 

"K? I'll just go shopping with Mia. Where is she anyway?" 

Siara went back into the school, looking in Mia's classroom to find her packing up. 

"Hey ya babe, what's up?" 

"Well, I finished my homework, so wanna go to the mall Mia? Please??" 

"Siara, your not the only one with homework, and I have to write a report for the principal about my class, or 

else she'll cancel it, so I really need to do that." 

"Oh, well sorry for asking a simple question, gees, go and bite my head off." 

"Lets go home, we can go tomorrow." 

"Fine, deal?" 

"Deal. Now lets go." Mia said as she walked out of her office door with Siara behind her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Master, I have failed you and myself miserably." 

"Yes, I know this Tien." 

"Is there anyway I can make revenge on the Ronins for my loss?" 

"Get the other two warlords to follow me as they once did my brother, and you will have your payback to the Ronins." 

"Yes, this will be as easy as getting Sekmet and Kyra." 

"Yes, and then the Ronins will be destroyed." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hey, this was so long that I had to put them into two parts, so sorry! (about the two thing!) Thanx for reading this stuff! 

~Siara~ 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 4: Part 2- Whoever Wants a Normal Life, Raise Their Hand! 

Siara walked into the house, plopped herself onto the 

couch, and closed her eyes. 

She opened them to hear a huge commotion upstairs. She ran up the stairs. 

"Guys, what's up?" 

"Shinori's up, and she's kinda pissed." 

"What? Where is she, oh." Siara saw Shinori way 

confused, and approached the bed slowly. 

"Hey, my names Siara, you are Shinori, right?" 

I guess so, yeah that's it, where am I, what happened, who are you again. She signed. 

"Oh, you can't.. Well, you are at my friend Mia's house, you were in an accident, and my name is Siara, are you ok, do you need some food or something?" 

Now to think of it I am very hungry, I was just didn't know where I was, I had a moment of freakiness, you understand? 

"Yeah, more than you know, come on, we'll get you some clothes." 

Shinori got up in one of Mia's kimonos, walked passed Cye, Kento, and Ryo, who looked like they had a heart attack, and waved a cute little wave. 

"Needs a women's touch I guess." Said Ryo after they left the room. 

"Shaw, whatever, I had it under control." Said Sage walking down the stairs. 

"Yeah, and if you keep thinking that, you'll have a bigger ego than Kento." Said Cye looking at Kento. 

"Why you..." The chase lasted forever. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"SIARA!!!" 

*groan* 

"Fine, I'll just get Kento in here again." 

"NONONONOIamfine.megetupnow." Siara stumbled out of bed while Sage helped her get up. 

"Man, your almost as bad as Rowen." 

"What?! No way." 

It had been a week since Siara woke up, and Shinori was getting along just fine with everyone in the house hold. The thing was, she didn't remember a thing, it took the gang a long time to explain to her that her name was Shinori. She still couldn't talk, didn't know why she couldn't talk, or had any memory what so ever of the dynasty. Shinori went to the same college as the other guys, but was held back because of her estimated age, so she was a freshman with Cye, who also didn't make the age limit by one year. The only class Siara had with Shinori was advanced art. 

All the guys packed into Mia's little ol' jeep, and whisked away to school. 

Siara's morning classes went well, and she was starving at lunch. 

"Hey guys, what's up?" Said Siara as she put her trey next to Rowen, who was reading, and sat down. 

"Nothing, just totally hating school." Said Kento. 

"Yea, well, same old same old here. I want you guys to meet my like best friend." Said Siara as she signaled to Mika, who just paid for her apple and water. 

Mika and Siara always see each other in class, but never outside of it. Mika always runs home right after school, and the weekends, she's never at the number she gave to Siara. She always has an excuse. But today they were just lucky to have lunch together with the guys. 

"Hey you guys, this is Mika ." Siara said pointing to the pink haired girl. She had red eyes, and a very pretty complexion. You could see a lot of makeup on it though, like she was trying to hide something. (Siara thought a birthmark) 

Sage looked at her, just stared, giving her a wide smile. She smiled back. 

"Hey, my name's Ryo, have we met before?" 

"Yeah, I think my first day here, you and that guy were really nice to me." She said pointing at Sage. 

"Cool, sit down, these are all my friends, except, where are Cye and Shinori?" 

"Oh, they had first lunch." 

"Oh, that sucks, well.." 

"Hey Mika, where are you from?" Asked Sage interested in the new face. 

"From? Oh, I am from the states." 

"Oh, the United States?" 

"Yeah, a place called California. But I was born in Toyama." 

"Really? Cool." Said Sage as he leaned over Kento to see Mika better. 

"Oh no, I gotta go guys, talk to ya later Siara." 

"Hey its only lunch." Said Siara as Mika grabbed her coat. 

"I know, but my dad needs me to see him at one today, so I gotta jet." 

"Alright, bye." Said Siara as Mika ran off, " See, she's always doing that, I hope her dad isn't sick or something." 

"That's really weird, oh well, ask her about it, maybe she'll spill." Said Ryo as he picked up his coat to leave to, "Well, time to go back to class, bye." 

"Bye, see ya after school, same place for my ride?" 

"You know it, see ya there." And with that the Ronins spilt up to go to their different classes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Hey ya guys, wait for me and Shinori!" Yelled Cye as the others packed into Kento's new Explorer, which was a generous 'finally going to college' gift from his parents. 

Cye and Shinori also piled into the car and drove off to go home. 

"Man, this car is so tiny. Sage, that's my leg." Said Siara as Rowen turned to see their positions. 

"Oops, sorry, just let me…. Ok all good." Said Sage turning around in his seat. 

Just then Shinori laughed, not a huge one, but a chuckle. Everyone stared at her while she let it out. 

"Umm... Shinori.." Said Siara way confused. 

Shinori looked up to see the whole car occupants staring at her. She gave them her question wave and signed a polite, Nani? 

"You just spoke." Said Cye with a grin on his face. 

Nani, what are you taking about. I didn't, I mean I 

couldn't, Nani? 

"No, you just laughed, maybe you can speak after all." 

Said Cye with that grin still on his face. 

Really, that would be awesome, I mean cool! Weird though. 

"Yeah, maybe we can take you to the doctors or something, you can get it fixed!" 

The guys pulled up to the house and got out of the car. Shinori went strait up to her room. She sat down, and stared at herself in the mirror. 

She thought: What if I can speak? My voice will probably suck, and I'll wish I never tried at all. But maybe, just maybe, I'll be normal, and my stupid arms won't get tiered any more! 

Just then the door opened and closed. Shinori looked to her left to see Cye lay down right beside her. He always made her happy, in school and at home. He acted like she was normal, and she liked that a lot. 

"Hey, what's up babe?" 

I am just thinking about the whole speaking thing, hopefully it will take me somewhere. 

"Ya, I know, but it doesn't really matter, It would be awesome, but it's who you are that people like." 

Don't give me the 'your ugly so its what's inside that counts' speech. 

"Oh, I never looked at it that way." 

Yeah, well that's what I think about all the time. 

"Your not ugly, and in fact, you know that dance thing?" 

The Fall Ball? 

"Yeah, well I was wondering... ifyouwantedtogowithme?" 

Said Cye in a huge clump of words, his face turned so red too. 

Oh really, that's awesome! Yes, I'll go, that is what you asked right? 

"Yeah", he smiled, "well I gotta do my homework, so I'll see you later, and I am looking forward to the dance thing." 

Oh, me too, bye! Signed Shinori as Cye got up and left. 

Now she had other things on her mind, Me and Cye, Cye and Me, how cute! She sighed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"You see Rowen, the constellation Libra goes after that of Virgo." 

"Ok ok, Siara, am not stupid, I had an idea of that." 

"Ok, anyway.." Continued Siara. 

Off on the other couch was Sage and Ryo. "Man, how can he act dumb just to get her attention?" 

"Oh, come on Sage, are you telling me that Mr. high-school babe is ashamed of that technique?" 

"No, It's an ok one, but if you really want a girl, you have to stare at her until she blushes." 

"Sure, so if I stared at Mi.. I mean some girl, then they'd be mine?" Said Ryo in a sarcastic voice. 

"Sure, and maybe you can admit that you so said Mia there!" 

"Did not, anyway, we have a lot of homework to do. Come on, what's up with the calulas on page 115?" 

"Whatever, we both know your trying to change the subject, but the math thing is a no sweat." 

Ryo smiled as Sage showed him how to do the stuff he already knew how to do, he was just glad he could change the subject. 

After Siara thought Rowen got it, she got up ,"Hey, me and Kento gotta go pick up some stuff, so we'll see you guys later!" Yelled Siara as she helped Kento find his keys. 

"But are you guys gonna be back before Mia comes home?" 

"Yeah, she wont even know we were gone." Yelled Kento as they walked out of the house. 

"Well, now that they're gone, Hey Rowen, what's up with you and Siara?" 

"Yeah, me and Sage want to know if you guys are close?" 

"Guys, me and Siara are good right now." 

"They haven't kissed yet." Said Sage. 

"Yes we..umm.. haven't." 

"Oh well, smurfs always gets the girls in the end." 

"Shut up, I am not a smurf, Mia lover." 

"What? Do we really have to bring her into this?" 

"Yeah, It's all Ryo and Mia." Taunted Sage. 

"Don't be talking, spice boy!" 

"What?!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"So, what's up Kento?" 

"Oh, nothing much just hungry." 

"As usual. Hey, tell me, were me and Rowen close?" 

"Close? Hell ya, you guys were so cute together, I mean are cute together, Gomen." 

"Oh that's ok, that stupid accident must have taken all my memory of him, I don't remember anything, not even a kiss." 

"Well, he did save you a lot from the dynasty." 

"What's the dynasty?" 

"What do you mean what's the dynasty? Whoa!!" 

The driving Kento saw a black cloak over the window shield, and slammed on the brakes. Siara was unconscious while Kento saw the cloak turn into Dais. 

"Hey what's the big idea, I thought you guys were good?" 

"Not since my new master Rego gave me incredible powers, like them?" 

"Not really, ARMOR OF THE HARDROCK, DOW GI!!" 

"Lets go Dais, hun, where'd he.. whoa!" 

"Quick reflexes, but not good enough!" 

"Oh yeah, IRON ROCK CRUSHER!!" 

"Oops, wasn't expecting... DAM!" And with that Dais 

teleported to Rego. Kento was so pooped, he fell 

unconscious with Siara at his side. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Man, why, I don't remember a thing?" Everybody looked at Siara, "No, no, I mean about Kento getting knocked out. I just remember a black cloak, and boom." 

The doctor came in the hospital room where Kento lay unconscious, "Is a Miss Siara Sanada here?" 

"Oh hey doc, that's me!" Said Siara with that innocent face and finger pointing towards herself. 

"Oh, yes, may I see you alone please?" 

"Sure, I'll be right back guys." Siara left with the doctor into the waiting room. 

"Yes, now your head is fine, but what is amazing is that you recovered so quickly." 

"Oh well, I am experienced, so is that what you wanted to tell me?" 

"Oh that and your cancer has completely eliminated itself from your body, how did you get so clean like that?" 

"What?" Said Siara with her mouth wide open. 

"You act surprised, you did know you had cancer, right?" 

"Oh sure, yeah, umm.. RYO!!!" 

Siara came pedaling into the room and grabbed Ryo's arm. 

"Can I please see you, NOW!" 

Everyone looked Siara who was now red in the face. 

"Umm.. Sure, hold on guys, we'll umm.. be right back." 

Siara held on to Ryo's arm and dragged him into the next vacant room. 

"You knew I had cancer, didn't you?" 

"Whoa, that one caught me by surprise. How'd you find out?" 

"Arrr, by the doctor you idiot." 

"What'd he say?" 

"That its gone, but why didn't you tell me?" 

"I didn't want you know that you were weak, besides, its gone now, so no more worries." 

"Also, you didn't want to tell me because I would've done dangerous stuff anyway, right?" 

"Exactly.." 

"Jerk." 

"I did you a favor, and I was going to tell you… if you asked why you went to grandpa's." 

"What do mean?" 

"Oh no, Siara you forgot that too, damn, that just isn't right." 

"Oh well, thanks for telling me, Mia Lover!" 

"Why you!!" And they ran back into Kento's room where Siara crouched down behind Rowen so Ryo couldn't get her. 

"Siara what are you doing?" 

"Don't let Ryo get me!" 

"You guys stop that! This is a hospital you know!" Informed Mia. 

"Yeah, come on, we have to go home now. I have to do that report for school." Replied Sage to the commotion. 

"Alright, you guys go, I'll stay here with Kento." 

"Are you sure Cye?" 

Yeah and me too. 

"Ok, Kento's car is still in perfect condition outside in the parking lot, and call us if anything changes." Instructed Mia as all the guys filed out of the room, except Cye and Shinori of course. 

*************************** 

Hours past and no sign showed of Kento's recovery. 

"Are you a friend of the patient?" 

"Yes sir, any good news?" 

"Well, we know the cause." 

"Yes?" Said Cye as he looked to see Shinori asleep on the couch. 

"It was the heart condition he has, I am afraid it got a lot worse." 

"Heart condition? I don't understand." 

"Oh you don't know then? Yes, he has a very weak heart." 

"Oh my gosh, is he going to need surgery?" 

"Maybe, are you a med. Student?" 

"Yes sir I am. Do you have any idea when he will wake up?" 

"It could be an hour or several weeks, we just can't determine that information right now." 

"Ok, thank you doctor." 

"Sure." 

As soon as the doctor left the room, Kento raised his head. 

"Hey buddy what's up?" 

"Kento, hey man! How ya feeling?" 

"Great, like I had a week of sleep." 

"Alright, then maybe we can get endorsement from the doc to let ya get home." 

"Great, what happened, oh yeah, is Siara ok?" 

"She's fine, she woke up thirty minutes after we got you guys to the hospital." 

"Good, man Dais was no goody." 

"What? Dais too now?" 

"Yeah," Said Kento getting up, "Hey, what's Shinori doing here?" 

"Oh she wanted to stay to see if you were going to get better." 

"Yeah, don't sweat it man, everybody knows you like her, and I know she didn't stay for me." 

"Ok, whatever," Said Cye as he blushed, "Oh, yeah, we 

need to talk though." 

"What?" 

"Well, are you ok?" 

Kento looked strait at him with a serious face, "Of course am ok, why wouldn't I be?" 

"I saw the doctors analysis, and looks like you have a condition." 

Kento sat down on the bed, "Great, so you know about my heart." 

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me it before?" 

"I hate it when people say, are you alright? Need any help? That blows me over the edge man. And with my fighting record, none of the guys would've guess about my condition. I just don't want to be pitied that's all." 

"Yeah, I don't know how you feel, but I bet you Shinori does." 

Kento looked at Shinori, "Yeah, lets go home now." 

"Good, lets go." Said Cye as he grabbed Shinori's waste and swung her feet over his arms. 

Cye was just about to make it out of the door when Kento's hand went on his shoulder with force, "And remember lil' buddy, nobody finds out about my 'condition', ok?" 

"Yeah, whatever you say Kento." 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

Hey, thats all I have for right now. If anyone has any suggestions, Iam all ears! E-mail me at SailorVMina33@aol.com, or IM me, whatever! Thanx for taking the time to read this, you all rox! 

~Siara~ 

PS. Iam not stopping here, I just have no idea what to do next so help me if ya want! 


End file.
